


Future Plans

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Coffee Shop Meet-Cute [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean's got plans for their future. But will he be brave enough to act on them?





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable link on Tumblr [here!](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/171953427089/future-plans-a-continuation-of-the-coffee-shop)

Dean’s alarm startles them awake, prompting Castiel to whine and roll into his side, hiding his face against Dean’s neck. “Nuh uh.”

 

Dean laughs softly, brushing his fingers through the man’s hair. “Yeah, I know, I don’t wanna either. But you’ve got lectures and I have to, ya know, run a business.” 

 

Castiel hums as he slides his arm over Dean’s middle, sighing. “I hate it when you’re right. It’s your turn to make breakfast.”

 

Dean snorts, rubbing his eyes. “I’m pretty sure it’s your turn, but I’ll be nice and make it anyway. What do you want?”

 

Castiel smiles sheepishly at him, kissing his cheek before sitting up. “Scrambled eggs please. Thank you. Love you.” 

 

Dean chuckles, ruffling Cas’s hair gently. “Yeah, love you too. Go shower.” 

 

While his boyfriend of nearly a year and a half showers, Dean pads quietly to their kitchen and sets about making breakfast. He puts together a pot of coffee before grabbing the eggs from the fridge. He makes a big plate of scrambled eggs for both of them, tapping his thumb on the counter before nodding to himself and frying up some bacon as well. Cas comes downstairs just as he finishes frying the bacon, so he hands his boyfriend a mug and motions for him to get himself coffee. Dean sets the plate of bacon on the table, pouring himself a mug of coffee before sitting across the table from Cas. They settle into their morning routine: Castiel reads the news on his phone since, as a political science professor, he needs to stay current, and Dean browses his social media and (a more recent habit) checks his fairly new Winchester Restores email. Dean showers and gets dressed while Cas cleans up breakfast, and they both head to work. 

 

Their life is finally working out. Castiel had been granted tenure just before the start of the spring term, and Dean had finally been able to open his own restoration shop, after saving for it for three years. Cas’s hours had been reduced, since he wasn’t required to teach as many classes as a tenured professor, and Dean essentially makes his own hours, since he’s his own boss and only works on restorations, rather than working in a garage with customers every day. Not to mention, his business was already doing well for a brand new one. It helped that there were no other restoration garages nearby, though Dean likes to think it’s his skill as a restoration artist that attracts people. Today, though, today he’s heading into town rather than to his garage. They’ve been together for a year and a half, and he knows from previous conversations that Cas is interested in getting married at some point, so why not now? Their lives are finally good, their relationship has never been stronger, and if he’s being honest with himself, he’s  _ more _ than ready to make the commitment to having Castiel in his life for the extent of it. 

 

So here he is, heading to a jewelry store. He knows Cas is in class until two thirty, so there’s no risk of him being caught. He pulls the door of the jewelry store open, glancing around and shrinking slightly when he sees a few pairs of eyes looking him over. He probably should’ve dressed a bit nicer for this, but he’s headed to the garage after he finds a ring, so it doesn’t exactly make sense to wear nice clothes if he’s just going to get them dirty. He shakes off the overwhelming feeling of not belonging, stepping up to the counter.

 

Apparently today is his lucky day, because he gets a girl around his age to help him, and she doesn’t automatically look at him like he’s trash. He knows Cas’s ring size, through a very awkward conversation with Cas’s mother, and he can take a guess at what kind of ring he’d like. Still, though, it takes him three hours to find the perfect one. They don’t have it in stock in Cas’s size, so he agrees to come back on Wednesday to pick it up. He leaves the shop satisfied and heads to his garage to get some work done.

 

He gets a call on Wednesday telling him that Cas’s ring has arrived, so he picks it up on his lunch break and hides it in the Impala’s glove box behind a few of his old tapes. From there it’s just a waiting game. A fancy dinner isn’t really their thing, so he rules that option out from the beginning. He thinks about going back to the coffee shop they met at, but he’s still a little embarrassed by  _ how  _ they met, so he rules that one out too. Eventually, he settles on just asking whenever the time feels right. 

 

He realizes two weeks later that he really,  _ really _ didn’t think this through. He has to carry the ring box everywhere, just in case the opportunity presents itself, and he’s more than a little paranoid that Cas will realize that it’s a ring box in his pocket and have the whole surprise ruined for him. He doesn’t have to wait much longer, though, because the opportunity presents itself a week later. They have plans to go out for dinner and drinks with their group of friends, and instead of spending their Saturday doing something productive, they’re snuggled under four different blankets on their couch making their way through their backlog of TV shows. It’s comfortable and warm and despite the fact that they’ve been together for a while, Dean’s heart still jumps when Cas turns to look at him and press a kiss to his cheek. The thought’s barely registered in his mind before he’s extricating himself from the blankets and dropping a kiss to Cas’s head on his way upstairs. He grabs the ring box from his nightstand, pausing the show and standing in front of his boyfriend, holding out a hand. Castiel gives him a funny look but takes his hand nonetheless, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Is everything alright?” He asks, looking Dean over quickly.

 

Dean smiles and nods, squeezing Cas’s hand gently. “Everything’s great. I know we have to go out later, but, um… now just feels like the right time, I guess?” Castiel looks confused, and he can’t say he blames the man, cause even  _ he _ isn’t entirely sure how he wants to ask this. He takes a deep breath before continuing. “We’ve been together for a bit and everything’s been so amazing and-”

 

“Oh god, you’re breaking up with me.” Castiel cuts him off, pulling his hand away with a horrified look on his face. Dean blinks at him, dumbfounded. 

 

“What? Why would you think I was breaking up with you, Cas?”

 

Castiel squints at him, his head tipping to the side. “You’re not?”

 

Dean laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, man, of course not. Why would I do that?” 

 

Castiel shrugs, and Dean can see the blush creeping onto his cheeks. He chuckles, taking Cas’s hand again and pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. Castiel’s chews his lip for a moment before speaking again. “Then what…?” 

 

Dean smiles gently, keeping Cas’s hand in his as he drops to one knee, flicking the ring box open. “The opposite, actually. I know, in the grand scheme of things, we haven’t known each other that long, but I love you and, if you’ll have me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

Castiel stares at him, and Dean can feel his excitement dwindling with each second he doesn’t get an answer. “You… you want to marry me? Why? I’m horrendously messy, I always make you make breakfast, I get way too heated about politics, and I’m pretty sure your mom hates me-”

 

Dean cuts him off with a snort, rubbing his own face as the relief settles over him. “Dude, no she doesn’t. Every time I call her she asks me when one of us is gonna propose. She practically begged me to marry you the first time she met you.”

 

Cas’s eyes meet his, and he can see genuine surprise in them. “She… she did?”

 

Dean chuckles and nods. “Yeah, she did. Seriously, Cas, she loves you. I promise. And all that other stuff? You’re really not that messy, and I  _ like _ making breakfast for you. It makes you smile, and you know I like to cook anyway. And honestly, watching you get heated about something you care about is kinda hot.” 

 

The blush on Cas’s cheeks darkens, but he can see the small smile tugging at the man’s mouth. “Yes.” He says simply, grinning and wiggling his fingers at Dean. Dean laughs, pulling the ring from its pillow and sliding it on Cas’s finger gently. Castiel hums happily, brushing his thumb over it. “Perfect fit.”

 

Dean smiles and shrugs. “I may have called your mother.” 

 

Castiel’s eyebrows raise in surprise, flicking up to look at Dean once again. “You called my mother? You’re terrified of my mother.”

 

Dean shrugs, though apparently now it’s  _ his _ turn to blush. Cas gently tilts his head up with a single finger under his chin, a shy smile on his face. Dean smiles back, surging forward and capturing Castiel’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

 

Castiel grins, nudging Dean’s side with his elbow. “Love you too. Would you wear a ring?” 

 

Dean smiles softly, shifting to sit back on the couch. “Yeah, I would. Why?” 

 

Castiel chuckles, leaning away from him and rifling through the drawer in the end table before leaning back over and holding out a ring box. “Because I’ve been meaning to ask you the same thing.” Dean grins and lets him slide the ring on his finger.

 

They make it to dinner half an hour late, but they’re quickly forgiven when Charlie spots their rings. They’ve already called both sets of parents, so they spend the night celebrating with their friends. They make it home shortly before two in the morning, all soft touches and warm smiles. Dean honestly can’t say he’s ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love when they're both planning on proposing okay sue me
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION.


End file.
